Derek & Stiles :Little Wolfy
by chevylost
Summary: Mpreg ...Sterek Stiles and Derek's little Wolfy


For the third time this week Stiles woke up with Derek pressing his ear to his rounding stomach listening intently and drawing circles onto stiles skin.

"Wolfy I'm only 4 months nothing exciting is going to happen" stiles said yawning and rubbing his hand up Derek's neck

"The fact that your pregnant is exciting love" Derek said kissing Stiles' stomach quickly before sitting up

"Anyway you have school" Stiles said slipping out of bed and into the bathroom and having a quick shower. when he came out he was wearing just black briefs his curved belli out to show, Derek growled and moved out of bed and kissed Stiles hard on the mouth his hand moving down to rub stiles stomach lightly before pulling back and leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Stiles' stomach again, then going back to sit on the bed, Stiles smiled and pulled on a pair of jeans then one of Derek's loose fitting jumpers he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his chucks on, he turned and grinned at Derek before getting up . Stiles picked up his bag and slung in over his shoulder sighing at the thought of going to school.

"You need to leave school do it," Derek said grabbing and squeezing Stiles' hand

"I know Wolfy," Stiles said smiling softly and leaving the room, a moment past and stiles stuck his head back in

"I love you," Stiles said grinning Derek laughed and shook his head at his adorable mate.

"I love you too ,now go" Derek said making a shooing motion with his hands Stiles threw his head back and laughed, before leaving the room he climbed down the stairs and out into his yard, he climbed into his jeep and drove to school ignoring the sickly feeling in his gut.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles climbed out of his car and walked into school heading straight to his locker were Scott was waiting for him,

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled out his English books, Stiles raised an eyebrow and moved close to his best friend.

"Like I'm carrying a werewolf child, you?" Stiles asked chuckling Scott laughed softly and gently bumped hips with stiles and pulled away just as the bell rang out, Stiles shook his head and walked with Scott towards their English class, before walking into the class Stiles stopped closing his and rubbed his belli he sighed as the sickly feeling started up again.

"Stiles" Allison said touching his hand softly Stiles opened his eyes and smiled before following her into the class and taking his seat.

"Welcome back Mr. Stilinski you've been sick for a while "the teacher said looking up from the roll Stiles chuckled lightly and nodded before ducking his head to look at his English book feeling a pang of guilt, he wasn't sick at all in his third month he had a huge sexual appetite and needed Derek to fuck him constantly, Derek was very happy to oblige to his mates needs but that feeling had worn off quite a bit so it was safe for him to go back to school, Stiles drifted off into daydream land forgetting he was in class when the teacher stopped beside him and dropped to his level .

"You ok stiles you look a little green" she said concerned Stiles nodded then shook his head getting out of his seat and rushing out the room and into the hallway, as soon as he got to the bathroom he emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl groaning at the familiar feeling .

"God I hate this," Stiles muttered hitting his head on wall as he sat back after flushing

"No you don't baby," Derek's voice sounded from behind him stiles looked up to face his mate and pulled the finger, Derek laughed and held a toothbrush out to Stiles, who got up and took it he quickly brushed his teeth before turning round and pushing Derek against the closest wall and kissing him hard on the mouth Derek grinned and kissed back.

"Someone missed me" Derek said against Stiles lips

"Can't even last half an hour without you," Stiles growled pulling away

"Go back to class love," Derek whispered kissing Stiles' forehead before pushing him out the door and taking the tooth brush back.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles was sat on the couch rubbing his stomach humming to it lightly he was now 5 months and he could feel a light fluttering in his stomach.

"I hope you look like Daddy little wolfy, he's beautiful," Stiles said smiling softly he had come home early today because in one of his classes the meat head squad slipped him a note calling him fat his emotions were all rollercoaster like, it had upset him.

"He better look like you, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Derek said dropping down on the couch to sit next to stiles and press his ear into the round flesh

"If have a feeling," Derek said shrugging placing his hand flat on the stomach and taping out a beat

"What's that wolfy," Stiles asked his hand not moving from Derek's neck Derek kissed Stiles' stomach

"Our son's heart beat my mate," Derek said softly he lifted his head up when Stiles hand lifted off his neck Derek smiled softly Stiles had tears running down his face and a large dimpled smile gracing his cheeks

"My little wolfy," Stiles said softly whipping away tears

"Our little wolfy baby" Derek said leaning up to kiss Stiles softly and lovingly

~.0~.0~.0

3 Years later

"Daddy," the brown eyed boy squealed as Derek swept him up and swung him round, making his way over to his husband who was grinning at the beautiful sight of his family

"Derek don't hurt Fernley please," Stiles said walking over and taking their son off of Derek and putting him back on the floor Stiles pulled Derek towards him and kissed him softly .

"I love you," Derek whispered hugging his husband

"I know," Stiles said relaxing into the touch and watched his son play.

The End

No Beta


End file.
